


The Tomorrow Queen

by maydei



Series: The Tomorrow Queen [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Sam, Crossover, F/M, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer find refuge in the reality of Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tomorrow Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird fusion in which Sam was always a girl, and when she jumped realities with Lucifer, she assumed the identity of Morgan Burke and he the identity of Jedikiah Price. It's kind of hard to follow but it hit me like a truck, so here's the thing I did last week, and now it looks like it'll be a verse, so yep.

They call her Morgan. She comes up with it herself, because they think she’s a monster, and after everything… maybe they’re right. But she does it for him, mostly. To protect him.

They’d changed their names when they left it all behind—an apocalyptic world held together by shoe strings and duct tape and rock salt bullets. She ran. She left everything—the graves of Dean and Cas, the life she knew.

She left it for Lucifer. And though she misses her world every day… this world holds so much potential, so many opportunities, a life where no one knows them. They can be safe here.

She rolls over with a sigh, reaching out to touch the lines of his face. He is still plagued by the nightmares of his vessel, terrors that are unavoidable now that his power was halved by their transfer. He can’t suppress them the way he should be able to, but it is no fault of his own.

She loves him, no matter the problems he faces.

His lashes flutter when her thumb skims over his brow, soft and loving. Still, his eyes snap open and he has her hand held in a tight grip before she can respond. She doesn’t, though. She simply lays there, patient and waiting for the panic to fade from his tired mind.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Sam," he replies. He brings her palm to his chest, pressing it over his heart. "Sorry."

"You never need to apologize," she says, scooting closer now that he is awake and aware. She tucks herself under his arm and settles in with a contented purr. "John again?"

"Yes." He rests his head on his pillow, eyes open and surveying her with a quiet sort of care. "Jedikiah cares about him very much."

She noses up under his jaw. “He’s a very sentimental man underneath all those hard lines. Like someone else I know.”

Lucifer drops a kiss to the top of her head. Sam melts under his attention, pleased and handsy as she kneads at his torso to get herself comfortable.

"He’s capable of a great deal of love," Lucifer says.

"Like you." She smiles. "And Stephen."

Lucifer blusters out a tired sigh. “I don’t know what to do with him.”

"Just be patient."

"He has your capacity for affection and care, but Dean’s nature. He… challenges me." He nuzzles his face into her hair. "He threatened you."

"He let me go," Sam replies. "He’s not capable of real harm and malice."

"But he told—"

Sam wraps her arms around him, pulling herself up until she can nuzzle her face into his cheek. “He let me go. You know they’ll never hurt me. How can they? They don’t _know_ I’m not like these Tomorrow People. If I told them my powers are from demon blood, they’d sooner institutionalize me.”

Lucifer holds her tightly. “He’s working for them. He has to be.”

"He’s young, Lucifer. He needs connection. And when you keep him at arm’s length—"

"What else would you have me do?" He huffs. "Bleed through my cover for the sake of a boy?"

"Give him _something_ ,” Sam says. “And if you can’t… let me.”

"No. Absolutely not."

Sam presses her mouth to his in a series of chaste kisses, trailing to his jaw and rubbing her lips over his skin. “He knows I love you. That matters to him. He let me go. He’ll listen to me.”

Lucifer wavers.

Sam closes her eyes and breathes against his skin.

He gives in. His hands rub over her back; slow, circular patterns that promise endless care and comfort. She sinks back into him readily.

"You can speak to him. He will need help after… John."

She nods. “I will,” she promises. “I’ll help him. And I’ll help you.”

He breathes. She breathes with him.

"You can’t keep using your powers, Sam. They’re going to find you one of these days."

"Let them come," she replies. She presses her face into his neck. "When they do, I’ll rip them open."

Lucifer sighs again, but now it only sounds fond. “My Lady Queen.”

"My Lord King," she says, stroking her hand over his waist. "I enjoy our human life. But I’ll defend you with blood and ash if it comes to it."

They doze. Under her gentle hands, Lucifer and Jedikiah suffer no more nightmares until the morning light.

Her Morning Star.


End file.
